Sonny’s Mistake
by LLJoJo
Summary: Sonny and Tawni are together and everything is going great until Sonny tries something that doesn’t sit will with Tawni. Sonny/Tawni Oneshot


_Just a little oneshot that I wrote after watching One Tree Hill. I thought that it worked really well with for a Sonny/Tawni story, there really needs to be more Sonny/Tawni stories. And I'm slowly working on more of them, but this is all I got so far. Enjoy._

Tawni practically runs down the hall toward her and Sonny's dressing room, Sonny right on her heels struggles to fix her shirt and keep up with Tawni at the same time. They had just been making out in the classroom on set, Tawni said it was just because it the only room people would interrupt them, but Sonny knew Tawni liked to role-play. Whether it was the classroom, behind sets, on sets when everyone had gone home or to lunch, in the restrooms, in random closets, or in Tawni favorite place the set of McKenzie Falls, the two have been all over each other for the last couple mouths. And with all the sneaking around it was being to feel like one big game, and now Sonny had just taken too far.

"Tawni wait." Sonny pleas.

"No. Leave me alone." Tawni screams at her without turning around.

Tawni gets to the door a few steps in front of Sonny and slams the door hard in her face. Sonny takes a breath and knocks on the door "This is ridicules. Open the door."

"I told you to leave. Now go before I call security." Tawni screams throw the door.

"What did I do?" Sonny asks still confused by this whole situation.

"You know what you did." Tawni tells her.

Sonny smiles and shrugs "Most girls like that."

"Well those girls at sick." Tawni says.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." Sonny says to the door.

There's a few seconds of silence then the door opens a little and Tawni poke her head out of the small hole "Promise?" she asks like a scared child asking if the bogeyman is gone.

Sonny nods "I promise."

Tawni opens the door a little more "Good. You caught me a little off guard there."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sonny apologies again.

"Just as long as it doesn't happen again." Tawni tells her.

"It won't. You have my word. I will never say the words 'I love you' again." Sonny reassures her. Tawni nods and sighs "Although I do in fact love you."

"Sonny." Tawni whines and slams the door in her face for the second time.

Sonny smiles and chuckles lightly "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She screams over and over at the closed door.

Tawni bangs on the door "Quit it. Stop saying that."

"No. I won't stop saying it." Sonny tells her firmly "Cause I'm so in love with you Tawni Hart. I love your beautiful blue eyes, and your soft flawless skin, and your gorgeous coco moco coco lips. I love your stupid childish ways and your crazy diva fits and your wondering hands that can never keep to themselves. I love everything about you Tawni Hart and I don't care who knows it." Sonny screams making a few people walking down the hallway look at her weird. "That right I love Tawni Hart. Sonny Munroe loves Tawni Hart." She yells at them.

"I knew it." Nico shouts throwing his fist in the air then collects 20 dollars from Grady who groans as he hands it over.

Sonny just sends them a glare making them run off. She turns back and slams her fist into it "Damn it Tawni, why do you have to make this so hard. Why do you have to make everything so hard?"

The door comes flying open Tawni looks at Sonny angrily "If I'm so hard to be with then why are you with me?" She asks. Listen

Sonny places her hands on top of her head in disbelief "Have you not listened to anything I've been saying?" Sonny asks.

Tawni groans and starts to shut the door, but Sonny jumps into the doorway holding it open "You know it is hard. It's hard to be with you. Your childish, and immature, and way to in to your looks. You selfish and self-centered and in the back of my mind I hear this little voice in my head that tell me everyday that you would trade me for a tube of coco moco coco lipstick in a heart beat." Tawni looks down at the floor to hid the tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall, Sonny takes a step forward and lifts Tawni chin up with her hand so that Tawni has to look at her "But I'm stupid cause I never listen to my head my heart speaks so louder, and it keeps screaming that your beautiful, and loving, giving when you want to be, and you're the person that I'm totally and completely head over heels in love with you."

Sonny steps back out of the way and Tawni hesitates for a second before shutting the door again Sonny sighs and places her head against the door "I love you Tawni." She whispers. Sonny stays quite for a few moments resting against the door trying to think of something else to say when all of a sudden the door gets jerked open and she falls to the floor with a thud at Tawni's feet "Fuck." Sonny groans and rubs her head.

"Oh my god, Sonny." Tawni screams and leans down to her "Are you okay?" she asks trying to look Sonny over.

Sonny leans up on her elbows "I'll be fine. My ass hurts a little."

Tawni smiles then moves closer to Sonny to rest her forehead against Sonny's "I thought you left." She whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sonny tells her.

Tawni closer the gap between then and connects their lips "I want to be stupid too." Tawni whispers against Sonny's lips making Sonny smile and pull her closer and deeper into the kiss.

"Close the door girls." Marshal says as he walks by them. The two continue kissing as Sonny kicks the door closed from the floor.

_Good? Bad? Am I not allowed to watch One Tree Hill before writing anymore?_


End file.
